


Новая жизнь

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Dorohedoro, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко оказывается в незнакомом мире. Кто-то стер его воспоминания о том, кто он такой и откуда пришел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая жизнь

Дождь барабанит по окну, будто кто-то стучится в стекло костяшками пальцев. Капли эти как кислота по позвоночнику. Одеяло кажется наждачной бумагой, и Куроко стягивает его. Но тогда приходит холод, будто кожу срезают острым тонким лезвием.  
Куроко помнит город с широкими чистыми улицами, состоящими из опрятных зданий, аккуратных частных домиков и приятных магазинчиков… Помнит особняк, и чью-то прохладную влажную ладонь, и спокойный голос, который что-то говорит ему. Собственный крик закладывает уши ватой.

Он не должен был кричать, он должен был дослушать.

Сейчас другая, теплая и большая ладонью накрывает его лоб. Куроко цепляется за нее, как за спасательный круг — и остается по эту строну реальности. Но дождь за окном все еще сверлит в нем тысячи мелких воронок. Куроко зовет, не слыша собственного голоса, и вздрагивает от ответа:

— Нет. Меня зовут Кагами. Ты здесь?

Куроко открывает глаза. Прошлое и настоящее накладываются друг на друга. Ему кажется, что именно этот человек с ярко-красными волосами говорил ему то, что Куроко не хотел и не мог дослушать. Именно этот человек гнал его сюда, в мир дождя, который сейчас свежует его заживо.

— Кагами, — Куроко пробует незнакомое слово на вкус. — Что ты говорил мне?

— Что тебе нечего бояться. Когда дождь пройдет, станет лучше. А пока я тут.

От Кагами тепло и пахнет приятно — едой. Но горло Куроко забито осколкам стекла, он не может думать о еде, потому с трудом сглатывает и кивает. Неужели это было так важно — услышать, что после дождя все пройдет?

Нет. Тогда Кагами говорил ему что-то другое. Только он был меньше ростом и уже в плечах.

***

— О, у тебя постоялец что ли? Откуда он взялся? — заметив новое лицо в углу кафе, спрашивает Киеши. Остальные обращают внимание на Куроко только после его слов. Кагами смеется, расставляя тарелки по столу. Обычно у него не так много посетителей, да и город небольшой, почти все друг друга знают.

— Это Куроко. Я сам его еле нашел. Споткнулся об него на улице. Решил, что мне не помешает официант, потому что я не успеваю и на кухне, и тут.

— Хм. Говоришь, на улице нашел… люди просто так на улицах не валяются, — Хьюга отодвигает тарелку, поднимается со своего места, чтобы подойти к Куроко вплотную, смотрит сверху вниз.

— Пацан, а ты, случайно, не маг?

Разговоры в небольшом кафе на четыре столика стихают.

— Нет. Я из деревни за рекой, — ровно произносит Куроко, как учил его Кагами. — Подумал, что тут у меня больше шансов найти работу, но пока добирался, выдохся.

— Конечно выдохся! — подключается Кагами, улыбаясь как можно дружелюбнее. — Путь не близкий, а он вон какой хлипкий.

— Смотри, замечу за тобой какие-нибудь магические штучки — кишки на эту вывеску намотаю, — обещает Хьюга, смерив Куроко злым взглядом.

— Хорошо, я приму это к сведению, — кивает Куроко. — Но если бы я был магом — вряд ли я был бы тут, так?

— Вот точно, Хьюга, отстань от парня! За рекой, правда, только тыквы выращивать остаётся. Говорят, что раз поливают они их водой из реки, в прошлом месяце одна такая тыква трех фермеров сожрала, прежде чем ее поймали и в пирог пустили.

— Вы ненавидите магов? — спрашивает Куроко, пока моет посуду. Кагами, до этого разбиравший по шкафам тарелки в одному ему известном порядке, выключает воду, чтобы Куроко обернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Мы убиваем магов. Я сам один из охотников.

Он стоит вплотную. Ему достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы схватить Куроко за горло.

— Почему? — спрашивает Куроко. Его воспоминания обрывочны. Он чувствует себя так, будто видит сон. У него чувство, будто раньше он жил в мире, не похожем на этот, а про этот когда-то давно читал. Ему кажется, что он припоминает охотников на магов — серьезных ребят с острыми ножами — но не помнит, чего такого ценного в магах, что надо их отлавливать.

— Это место называется Дыра. Ты должен был уже понять почему, ты выходил на улицу пару раз.  
Куроко кивает. Место и в самом деле похоже на мусорную кучу, на которой из отходов выстроены небольшие аляпистые здания, будто сделанные детьми.

Так выглядят трущобы.

Кагами возвращается к посуде, но продолжает говорить:

— Маги приходят в наш город тренировать свои навыки. Мы для них подопытные свинки. Я свожу тебя в клинику как-нибудь. У Хьюги просто жабры, он отделался малой кровью. А у того здоровенного весельчака, Киеши, после встречи с магом вместо колена железный механизм. Тоже легко отделался… Я видел тех, кого приходилось убивать из жалости, потому что так жить они уже не могли. Видел человека, от которого осталось ровно столько, сколько помещается в пакет, и он был еще жив. Никто не любит магов. У них чем сильнее магия, тем выше статус. А раз ты человек без магии — то хуже мусора. Мусор, над которым можно ставить эксперименты. Люди в дыре для них и не люди, а просто дичь, на которую можно охотиться из развлечения. Теперь понимаешь, за что мы ненавидим магов?

— Та тыква тоже была живой, раз ела фермеров. Мясо, что ты кладешь в еду… — начинает Куроко.

— Да, да. Не спорю. Но я из того мусора, над которым они любят экспериментировать, так что я им просто головы отрезаю, когда встречаю. Пусть тоже не обижаются, — пожимает плечами Кагами.

Куроко морщится, вытирая тарелки и так сырым полотенцем. Он помнит обезглавленные тела в гостиной знакомого ему по снам особняка, перед лестницей. Помнит сожаление из-за их смерти. Он по другую сторону баррикад.

— Я — тоже из магов? — спрашивает Куроко у тарелки. Он ждет, что его перехватят за шею и окунут в мыльную воду, чтобы утопить; ждет болезненного касания лезвия к горлу, но почему-то не боится. Если он не нужен Кагами, значит, он не нужен никому. Вместо этого он ощущает теплое дыхание в затылок — Кагами стоит прямо за его спиной.

— Дожди — последствия выбросов вашей магии. Нам от них ничего, только тыквы стремные растут. Но маги к нам в дождь не суются. Говорят, что от дождей им становится очень плохо.

Куроко вспоминает ощущение вытягиваемых из него жил. Однозначный ответ, даже показательный.

— Я ничего не помню, — произносит Куроко, но не для того, чтобы спасти себя. Ему кажется, он бы не стал бы практиковать магию на людях. Если Кагами захочет утопить его в воде для мытья посуды — Куроко не будет сопротивляться. Но Кагами ерошит ему волосы на затылке.

— Зато я помню. Мы встречались до того, как я нашел тебя в дождь на улице.

— Кем я был? И что делал?..

— Ты был неплохим человеком. Но ты был с магами. Слушай, я бы не хотел, чтобы тебя убили, так что не делай такое удивленное лицо, когда наши говорят о плотоядных тыквах. Кивай, я подскажу, если они шутят.

— Ты спас меня из-за нашей первой встречи? — понимает Куроко, оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Кагами снизу вверх. Свет в кухне еще не включен, а за окном темнеет. Ростом Кагами тоже напоминает ему кого-то, но с более темной кожей. Кагами не отстраняется, кивает. — Чего ты хочешь от меня на самом деле?

— Просто поживи тут какое-то время, — шепчет Кагами. — Со мной. Я буду защищать тебя. Если захочешь уйти — уйдешь. А если захочешь остаться — я буду просто офигеть как счастлив.

Куроко кивает. Он не думает, что остаться тут — проблема. Во всяком случае, идти ему некуда, а убивать Кагами его не собирается.

Куроко боится, что если он вспомнит прошлое, из богатого и благополучного мира за ним придет тот, другой человек, кого он звал в день, когда впервые попал к Кагами. И у Куроко не останется выбора, кроме как уйти с ним. Он чувствует, что вспомнив все и оставшись, рискует и сам умереть, и Кагами подставить под удар. Но ему сейчас так хорошо и уютно в этом маленьком домике с кафе на первом этаже и спальнями на чердаке, что Куроко предпочитает не помнить ничего.

Он изучает алфавит Дыры, осваивается с небольшим меню в кафе Кагами. Единственное неудобство — посетители замечают его не всегда, часто Куроко приходится самому их окликнуть, чтобы обратить на себя внимания. И постепенно он становится своим и в кафе, и в мире Дыры. С ним здороваются в городе, он выходит за покупками один, иногда доставляет заказы, самостоятельно ориентируясь в городе и его правилах.  
— Давно к нам маги не заглядывали, — вздыхает как-то вечером Хьюга. Куроко видел людей, которые не стеснялись перекошенных лиц, заросших кожей ртов, ослиных ушей или свисающих до земли рук. Но свои жабры Хьюга всегда прикрывает высоким воротом свитера. — Даже руки чешутся. Кагами, ты как насчёт размяться?

— Скоро ночь оживших мертвецов. Разомнешься, — ворчит Кагами из-за стойки.

— Черт, точно, — соглашается Хьюга. — Но мертвяки мне ничего не сделали. Некоторые из них даже были мне друзьями, так что это не так круто.

— Ночь мертвецов? — переспрашивает Куроко, понимая, что это не праздник-маскарад.

— У вас нет? — переспрашивает Киеши, обернувшись. Чаще всего в кафе заглядывают они с Хьюгой, иногда еще приходят ребята с их смены пожарных. Однажды краснеющий Хьюга привел к ним девушку и, так как в кафе тем утром никого больше не было, Кагами утащил Куроко на кухню по какому-то надуманному поводу.

— У них трупы в реку скидывают, — находится Кагами. — Если они и возвращаются, то это уже не их проблемы.

— Так у тебя будет боевое крещение? — оживляется сидящий за вторым столиком Коганей, которому от магов досталась кошачья голова.

— Что за чушь? Куроко не пойдет на ночь мертвецов, я оставлю его дома.

— А сам пойдешь? — бесцветно спрашивает Куроко, выставляя перед Коганеем блюдо с рыбными головами.

— Конечно пойду. Как это я все веселье пропущу.

— Значит, я с тобой. Может, по мне не видно, но я тоже люблю веселиться, — в доказательство Куроко указательными пальцами оттягивает уголки губ как бы в улыбке.

Когда начинаются дожди, Кагами закрывает кафе. Куроко легче, чем в самый первый раз, но все же он проводит это время в кровати. Кагами носит ему чуть теплый травяной чай, подолгу сидит, разбирая на прядки его волосы.  
— Если вспомнишь, то захочешь вернуться? — спрашивает негромко Кагами в один из таких вечеров. Он снова кладет руку на лоб Куроко, и тот ловит ее, прижимает сильнее. Зрение Куроко в дождливые дни словно затягивает поволокой, взгляд обращается внутрь, и кажется, что память готова вернуться.

— Похоже, что меня выгнали оттуда, — хрипло отвечает Куроко. — Пожалуйста, еще чаю.

Кагами протягивает ему стоящую тут же чашку, и Куроко в два глотка допивает.

— Если узнают, что ты прячешь мага — тебе ведь будет плохо?

— От кого? Если свои узнают, то они язык за зубами держать умеют, а ты у нас уже почти свой. Тебя они выдавать не будут, иначе я их больше в кафе не пущу.

— А для них это настолько важно?

— Настолько? — притворно возмущается Кагами. — Чтоб ты знал, я готовлю лучшую крысятину в городе. Говорят, по вкусу как говядина, хотя здесь, пожалуй, не осталось никого, кто помнил бы вкус говядины.

— Ничего похожего, — с усмешкой возражает Куроко и, с той же несерьезной обидой Кагами пытается отнять у него свою руку, но Куроко держит сильно. А потом опускает его ладонь ниже, касается губами, и Кагами совсем перестает вырываться, только кончики ушей краснеют. — Но Кагами-кун готовит лучше всех, кого я знал.

— Врун. Ты ничего не помнишь.

Куроко помнит большой дом с кучей комнат, огромной кухней, просторной гостиной с камином. Помнит, что там были людей, близкие ему. Не так, как сейчас Кагами, но все же роднее посетителей кафе. Кажется, они были семьей. Но, возможно, того дома больше нет, или Куроко больше не существует для своей семьи. Все так зыбко и расплывчато.

Куроко не уверен, что сам себе не выдумал эти воспоминания.

Возможно, он придумал, что из того мира его выкинули, чтобы можно было остаться с Кагами. А о том, что случилось в действительности, он приказал себе забыть. И потому дни с дождями, когда воспоминания возвращались, становятся еще страшнее.

***

Встретив его на улице, Куроко думает, что его снова преследует призрак прошлого, фантомная боль по утерянному миру. Но человек настоящий, из плоти и крови. Он не похож на того, кого Куроко знал, но забыл. Он и есть тот, кого ему однажды напомнил Кагами. Куроко забывает про заказ и идет за ним след в след по скользкой дороге, по узким улочкам. И чем дальше они заходят, тем меньше людей попадается навстречу. Куроко следует упрямо, зная, что этот человек не сделает ему плохого, и оказывается в дурацком положении, когда за очередным поворотом его впечатывают в заскрипевшую ржавую обшивку стены. Смуглая ладонь сдавливает горло.

— Ты чего за мной ходишь? — сквозь зубы спрашивают его. Вместо ответа Куроко снимает капюшон дождевика. Коробка с заказом летит на землю. Рука на горле разжимается.

— Тецу? — потрясенно выдыхает человек напротив.

— Меня зовут Куроко, это я помню.

— Ну да, Тецу, — упрямо кивает человек, снова хватает Куроко, но в этот раз за руку, и тащит за собой. Они оба забывают про коробку с заказом. Через две минуты тут уже ничего не будет, ни еды, ни коробки. — Пошли. Он должен тебя увидеть. Мы же думали, что тебя убили. Ты же не побежал, когда мы дверь в Дыру наколдовали. А потом про тебя никто ничего не слышал.

Куроко послушно идет за ним. В этом мире такое доверие чревато украденным кошельком, а то и смертью. Но на этого человека Куроко может положиться.

Его спутник с пинка распахивает дверь в квартиру, та слетает с петель, покачивается, но остается висеть. Слышится грохот металла, какой бывает, когда Кагами копается в столе в поисках нужной кастрюли, и в коридоре квартиры появляется другой знакомый Куроко человек. Увидев гостей, он опускает кухонный нож и выдыхает с облегчением.

— Аомине-чи, даже если ты привел Куроко-чи, вовсе не обязательно выбивать дверь, — ворчит он. Его имя медленно всплывает в памяти Куроко, а вместе с ним мраморные полы в общей гостиной, камин и мягкое кресло.

— Ки… се?

— Не похоже на Куроко-чи — так обращаться, — настораживается тот. Второй подталкивает Куроко, закрывает сломанную дверь.

— Да ладно, Кисе, ты у нас единственный копирующий маг. Кто еще может притвориться Тецу?

Куроко оборачивается и пытается вспомнить, слышал ли раньше имя второго, но не получается. Ему кажется, что он никогда раньше не знал человека по имени «Аоминечи».

— Я… — начинает он, не зная, как подобрать слова.

— Как ты остался в живых? Кто еще выжил? — беспокойно спрашивает Кисе.

— Я ничего не помню, — жалуется Куроко. — Я и вас почти не помню… Помню дом и гостиную.

— А Акаши? — спрашивает Кисе, усаживая Куроко в потрепанное кресло. Второй с мрачным видом ждет ответа.

— Акаши? — переспрашивает Куроко, переводя взгляд с одного знакомого на другого. Он точно знает, что это имя связано с тем особняком, который постоянно видится ему. Люди, которые стоят напротив Куроко, не просто ниточка к его прошлому. Они очень дороги и важны для него. Те, кого он потерял, а теперь снова увидел живыми и здоровыми.

— Наверное, нам лучше и не рассказывать, — вздыхает Кисе. — Аомине-чи ты помнишь?

— Аоминечи? — переспрашивает Куроко, глядя на второго, и тот передергивает плечами.

— Нет. «Кисе-кун», — он показывает на себя, как будто учит ребенка называть вещи. — А это «Аомине-кун». Мы были друзьями.

— Почему мне лучше не рассказывать?

— Потому что маг, стирающий память, тоже работал на Акаши, — не выдержав, отвечает за друга Аомине. — И тоже был из нашей семьи. А раз тебе стерли память — значит, это была его инициатива или приказ Акаши. И если ты все еще ничего не помнишь — значит, он жив.

Куроко принимает эту встречу с радостью и облегчением. Он почти уверен, что эти люди — единственные, кто мог его ждать и беспокоиться. Раз они тут, то и ему незачем возвращаться. Ни к чему вспоминать прошлое и уходить из уютной маленькой спальни на втором этаже кафе.

***

Кагами встречает его за два квартала до кафе, словно мамаша, чей ребенок ушел играть в другой двор, где ошивается плохая компания.

— Ты где был? Заказчик приходил сам! Сказал, что тебя не было. Я думал, что-то случилось. Это тебе не ваша ферма, знаешь ли, тут не только тыквы людей жрут. В конце концов, я думал, что на тебя маги напали!

— Я просто встретил друзей, Кагами-кун. И извини, я потерял заказ, — как в бредовом сне отзывается Куроко. Кагами перехватывает его за плечо, тащит скорее к кафе, в квартиру над ним.

— Каких еще друзей? Ты как? — шепотом спрашивает он по дороге.

— Пойдем домой, — просит Куроко, будто они не туда идут. — Не волнуйся так. Я в порядке.

— Тогда что еще за «-кун»? — спрашивает Кагами.

***

С началом очередного дождя Куроко замыкается в себе. Он прячется в коконе из одеял, словно собирается превратиться в бабочку. Кагами оставляет теплый чай у кровати, а трогать кокон боится, садится рядом, на полу. Куроко раздвигает ворох одеял и показывается наружу.

— Уйти? — спрашивает Кагами.

— Нет. Очень холодно.

— Наверное, — отзывается тот, чтобы что-то сказать. Куроко приподнимает одеяло, чтобы показать, что в его коконе хватит места на двоих.

— Кагами-кун выглядит очень теплым, — облизнув губы, произносит Куроко. — Ты не против?

Кагами отрицательно качает головой, забирается под жаркое одеяло.

— Со мной много мороки, — шепчет Куроко, тут же прижавшись так тесно, словно, если он вдруг действительно станет бабочкой, то крыльями суждено стать Кагами.

— Переживу, — обещает Кагами.

Тепло одеяла и чужого тела обволакивает Куроко, и он согревается. Тянет в сон, глаза слипаются и сознание плывет.

— Нет… Мне правда так стыдно. От меня одни неприятности. Я бесполезный маг с бесполезной магией. Прости, что приходится возиться со мной, Акаши-кун.

— Я не Акаши, — отзывается Кагами, но Куроко уже проваливается в сон.

***

Они приходят, когда кончаются дожди — Аомине и Кисе. Садятся за столик ближе к барной стойке.

— Йо, — первым здоровается Аомине. — Мы тут к тебе зашли. Ну и, говорят, тут неплохое мясо.

— Аомине-чи, оно крысиное. Я не буду, — возражает Кисе.

— Смирись. У них тут и баклажаны плотоядные.

— Так я лучше один из тех баклажанов съем, чем крысу.

— Я слышал про тыкву, а не… — начинает Куроко, но в стол перед Аомине врезается мясной тесак.

— Я сейчас тебя приготовлю и другу твоему подам с баклажанами, — Кагами перескакивает через стойку, достает из-за пояса другой, охотничий нож с зазубринами. Аомине выдергивает мясницкий из стола перед собой.

— Давай, дерьмо в человеческом обличии, — хрипит Аомине, поднимаясь. — Не то чтобы я тебя запомнил…

Куроко бросается между ними.

— Аомине-чи, прекрати, — устало просит Кисе. — Куроко-чи тут работает.

— У этого? Тецу может работать с нами. Всяко лучше, чем…

— Куроко-чи не будет работать с нами, у него отвращение к таким делам, — напоминает Кисе. Он сердится, а у Куроко устойчивое чувство дежа вю. Было уже в его жизни такое, когда он стоял между Аомине и Кагами и защищал при этом не друга-мага.

— Вы знакомы? — спрашивает Куроко, глядя то на Кагами, то на Аомине.

— Еще как! — выдыхает Кагами. Он не решается атаковать, потому что Куроко по-прежнему стоит на его пути. — Этот чмырь мне как-то попался! Да ты же там был! — В запале Кагами только теперь осознает, что Куроко не помнит этого. — Он пришел в Дыру от магов.

— И чуть не сделал из тебя отбивную, — ухмыляется Аомине. — Ты тогда чуть своей кровью не захлебнулся. Когда мы тебя оставили, я был уверен, что ты сам сдохнешь, можно не добивать. Если бы не Куроко…

— Да, я в курсе, я был бы мертв. Но ты тут вроде как не в гостях, — Кагами кивает на комбинезон Аомине, типичный для Дыры, штопанный, как одежда всех местных. Как дома и лица людей. — Так что я бы на твоем месте особо не хорохорился.

— Наоборот, у меня есть необходимость убить тебя. Тогда ты точно не заложишь меня, Кисе или Тецу.

— Аомине-кун. Кагами-кун спас меня, я живу здесь у него. Пожалуйста, не нужно ему вредить.

— С чего вдруг отбросу из Дыры спасать мага?

— Аомине-чи, мы и сами в Дыре теперь живем, — напоминает Кисе.

— Громче про мага ори, а то еще не весь район слышал, — почти одновременно говорит Кагами, но Аомине швыряет его нож обратно, тот врезается в стойку.

— Сам подумай, чего ему спасать Тецу?

— Потому что Куроко-чи спас его. Тогда, когда вы столкнулись как враги.

Память Куроко — светлые паутинки, на которых держится недоступный ему пласт прожитого. На этих паутинках он видит отражение того, что было, но оно больше похоже на сны. Только люди могут подтвердить, что из виденного им правда.

Говорят, в дождь магия слабеет, может, поэтому Куроко и видит сны о прошлом. Кисе с Аомине жили в большом доме, принадлежавшем Акаши. Они не работали там и не имели никаких должностей. Просто иногда кто-то мешал Акаши, тогда они шли в гости к этому человеку, и больше его никто не видел. Должники после их визита быстро находили деньги для возврата долга, а главари банд становились самыми лояльными к Акаши людьми.

Акаши не был боссом мафии в понимании, привычном для обитателей Дыры. На правах сильного, собравшего вокруг себя полезных магов, в их мире он был властью, держащей в своих руках город и окрестности.

А потом что-то случилось.

В кафе по-прежнему только они четверо, и можно говорить, хоть и приглушенно.

— Произошел переворот, — сообщает Кисе, вздохнув. — В нашем мире, как и в вашем, если есть сила больше той, что правит — значит, править будет она. Появился маг, который мог превращать все в золото. Органическое, неорганическое… В нашем мире нельзя просто убить самого сильного мага и занять его место. Нужно убить и всех, кто на стороне этого сильного мага.

— Поэтому вы теперь в Дыре, — констатирует Кагами. Куроко приносит с кухни мясо для Аомине и выпечку для Кисе.

— А какая разница, — хмуро заявляет Аомине. — Тут нас могут убить, там нас точно убьют. Там мы убирали людей, тут занялись тем же. У нас и без магии это всегда получалось на ура.

Кисе мог только копировать людей и предметы. У Акаши он работал за счет своей физической силы. И того, что мог терпеть Аомине. Аомине и вовсе умел только выращивать перья везде, до чего дотронется. Тоже бесполезное умение.

Куроко чувствует себя так, будто читает книгу, когда-то хорошо знакомую, но забытую, и по ходу развития сюжета вспоминает события и персонажей.

— Что умею делать я? — спрашивает Куроко, заливая кипятком зеленые листья чего-то, заменяющего чай. Аомине и Кисе переглядываются.

— Людей выворачивать наизнанку, — оскалившись, отвечает Аомине, и Куроко передергивает. Неприятный холодок, как от скорого дождя, пробегает по спине. — Я в прямом смысле, — уточняет Аомине.

— Сильная магия. Пока мы жили вместе, Акаши пытался заставить тебя ее использовать. Но ты отказывался, — продолжает Кисе, пытается показывать что-то на пальцах.

— Из тебя был бы отличный чистильщик. Я ждал, когда ты наконец согласишься и присоединишься к нам, — говорит Аомине.

— А я знал, что Куроко-чи больше понравится без магии. Быть официантом — отличное для тебя занятие, — улыбается Кисе, любуясь им. И Куроко понимает, что он прав. Даже судя по рассказам, тут ему нравится больше. Даже если не вспоминать значит потерять прожитые годы, Куроко не думает, что в них было что-то действительно хорошее и достойное того, чтобы вспомнить.

— Официантом в Дыре. Подавать гостям крысиное мясо, — ворчит Аомине, орудуя вилкой и ножом.

— Вкусно? — спрашивает Куроко, стоя рядом с подносом. Аомине косится на Кагами, но отправляет кусок в рот, промычав что-то одобрительное.

— Можно подумать, у нас в Дыре хуже, чем у вас, — сложив руки на груди и ногу одна на другую, фыркает Кагами. Он в этом маленьком кафе хозяин. — У нас ни власти, ни иерархии. И в то же время все при деле.

— Мы не спорим, — улыбается ему Кисе. — И еще раз спасибо, что спас Куроко-чи. Мы очень за него переживали. Даже Аомине-чи.

***

Ночью, когда небо ясное, Куроко приходит в комнату Кагами, сам забирается под колючее шерстяное одеяло.

— Получается, — сразу начинает разговор Кагами, — что у этого вашего большого босса были власть, деньги и роскошная жизнь. Но ты не хотел для себя того же.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Ты не вспомнил, как мы впервые встретились? — спрашивает Кагами. Куроко отрицательно качает головой.

— Ты был у магов?

— Нет. Это ты пришел в Дыру. Я увидел, как ты прошел через дверь из вашего мира. Значит, маг, понял я. Значит, ничего хорошего и надо убить. Я еще подумал, что ты не выглядишь сильным и я быстро управлюсь. Но потом этот ваш Аомине появился, и… задача усложнилась.

— Но я бросился тебя защищать, когда он попытался тебя убить? — вслух рассуждает Куроко.

— Ага. Я так понял, что ты сбежал. А его отправили догонять. Вот и… догнал.

— Значит, ты пытался убить меня, а теперь мы лежим под одним одеялом.

— Ага, а еще ты живешь у меня уже четвертый месяц, — напоминает Кагами с теплотой в голосе.

— Всякое бывает… Только не думай, что я тебя для того к себе забрал, чтобы… ну…

— Лежать под одним одеялом, — подсказывает Куроко.

— Да. То есть нет. То есть… В смысле, когда ты появился, у тебя не было выбора, куда податься. К тому же я знал, кто ты, а тебя могли убить за это, вот и…

— Я рад, что это был именно ты, Кагами-кун. Не могу быть уверен, но, кажется, я хотел жить именно так.

***

Ночь восставших мертвецов и в самом деле напоминает праздник. Скорее потому, что это не просто волонтерская работа, за нее еще и дают призы. Из динамиков разносится предупреждение, что находиться на улице после полуночи смертельно опасно, и остаться вне домов должны только вызвавшиеся для охоты горожане.

В толпе собравшихся добровольцев Кагами и Куроко встречают Кисе с Аомине.

— Беру свои слова назад насчет скуки в этом месте. У вас тут гнилушки по улицам ходят, а за их отлов еще и платят, — весело сообщает Аомине.

— Гондон… Во-первых, у нас такое раз в год. Во-вторых, они из-за вашей же магии и бродят.

— Было бы честнее, броди они у нас. И веселее.

— Так и забирай их, — тут же предлагает Кагами, — они все твои. У нас, знаешь, спортивного интереса к ним нет…

— Кагами, ну что, давай как в прошлом году — поспорим на бесплатный обед, что мы с Киеши завалим больше тебя с напарником, — вырисовывается рядом Хьюга. — Может, и трупак того мага, что оставил Киеши без колена, тоже будет тут! То-то повеселимся!

— Хьюга, ну как так можно вообще? — ворчит Кагами, оттаскивая его в сторону. — Разве в прошлом году среди мертвяков не было твоей бабки?!

— Ага. Мерзкая была, спасибо, что сам ее отбуксировал. Если в этом надо кого-то из твоих закопать, то ты говори, не стесняйся.

— За Куроко присматривайте только, — еще тише просит Кагами. — Я сказал ему держаться рядом, но… блин, это же Куроко. Он вечно теряется.

— То есть ты не закрыл его дома? — настораживается Киеши.

— Нет. Он тут.

— Где же?

На том месте, где только что стоял Куроко, Аомине и Кисе проверяют исправность приготовленного для боя оружия.

***

Так бывает, пожалуй, только во снах. Когда знаешь, куда должен идти и что происходит, но не можешь ответить, откуда в тебе это знание. Для Куроко мир Дыры начался с дождя и комнаты на втором этаже кафе Кагами. Он никогда не спрашивал, где его нашли. Но теперь, стоя в ничем не примечательном переулке, он понимает, что это случилось именно здесь. И что воды тогда было по щиколотку. Куроко помнит, как боялся, что она поднимется выше, и он захлебнется. Он прятался этом переулке от дождя — здесь хотя бы сверху не поливало. А дверь… Дверь была в тупике напротив, в полуметре над землей. Сейчас там ровная стена, но магические двери между Дырой и миром магов существуют несколько минут, а потом рассеиваются как дым. И, даже вспомнив это место, Куроко не может вернуться — двери нет. Глупо искать ее, потому что Куроко и не хочет возвращаться, просто ему кажется, что он забыл что-то очень-очень важное. Что-то не дослушал.

Куроко оборачивается, когда часы бьют двенадцать, вместе с боем на кладбище становится оживленнее. Там и раньше было полно народу, но теперь будто началось представление, ради которого собралась куча народу.

Кагами объяснял, что зомби тупые и хрупкие, почти разложившиеся тела, но если укусят — будешь вместе с ними ходить и искать сырого мяса и мозгов. К такому Куроко готов не был, но и голыми руками убить кого-то, если разучился пользоваться магией, тоже не мог. Потому Кагами и отдал ему стальную биту с шипами, которой когда-то пользовался сам.

Еще Кагами говорил, что мертвецы сначала выбираются из могил, а потом уже расползаются по городу. И ждать в этом переулке можно несколько часов, не говоря уже о том, что Кагами будет волноваться. Куроко направляется обратно к кладбищу, когда понимает, что в переулке звучат не только его шаги. Более того — звук чужих шагов шаркающий, неуверенный и медленный. Наверное, зомби должны передвигаться именно так. Вместо того, чтобы испугаться и бежать, Куроко, несмотря на внутренний мандраж, перехватывает удобнее биту, замахивается, поворачивается.

И замирает, не ударив.

Мертвеца можно назвать свежим, но алые волосы уже поблекли. Левый глаз смотрит бессмысленно, вместо правого дыра — что-то прошибло голову навылет. Когда-то дорогой аккуратный костюм теперь в грязи и крови. На светлой коже въевшиеся надписи, сделанные маркером. В них угадываются неприличные рисунки и слова — кто-то расписал труп, как стенку туалета. Он двигается вперед, подтягивая переломанную ногу, и хрипит. Куроко помнит его голос таким, каким он был раньше, и в невнятном хрипе ему слышится: «Уходи, Тецуя. Живи так, как хотел. Когда все начнется, им будет плевать, на чьей стороне ты был». Тогда он, всегда желавший свободы, впервые не захотел никуда уходить. Даже без способностей к предсказаниям он знал, чем все закончится. И тянущий к нему руки труп Акаши это только подтверждает.

Последняя картинка, после которой кусочки из разрозненных видений рассказа Кисе становится завершенной: людей с черными крестами на глазах приходят в дом Акаши, чтобы оспорить его власть. И они, когда-то секта простых неудачников, побеждают.

Акаши не успевает дойти до него. Мимо Куроко стремительной тенью проскальзывает Кагами, вонзает один из своих ножей в подбородок зомби, разрезая лицо, а затем локтем разбивает ему голову. Немного подумав, он достает соль, посыпает труп на всякий случай и уже после этого опускается на корточки.

— Не то чтобы я себе не верил… Но все-таки неприятно, если ты полезешь искать жетон, а он вдруг зашевелится… Слушай, у него жетона нет… Странно, мы на все трупы жетоны вешаем, — как ни в чем ни бывало объясняет он.

— В мире магов не вешают, — объясняет Куроко, опуская биту. — Он не из Дыры.

— А, — Кагами оборачивается к нему. Куроко надеется, у него получается удержать бесстрастное выражение лица. Тот поднимается, чешет в затылке. — Обидно. Ну ладно, одним больше, одним меньше. Пойдем, ночь только началась. Я не могу позволить Хьюге развести меня на бесплатный обед. И это… Не уходи от меня никуда! Я же волнуюсь, блин!

Куроко медленно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.

***

Они молчат, глядя в разные стороны — Кисе куда-то вдаль, Аомине в землю. Куроко стоит, прислонившись спиной к пыльной стене. Рядом с ним злой Кагами, он словно уверен, что они трое могут решить вернуться свой мир, а значит, и Куроко у него заберут. Завернутый в черный пакет труп лежит в центре образованного ими круга.

— Как его можно похоронить, чтобы он больше не восставал? — хмурясь, спрашивает Аомине. Кагами усмехается:

— А никак. Тебе же смешно было, вот теперь будешь его каждый год в эту ночь убивать.

— Кагами-кун, — печально одергивает Куроко, морщась, как от боли, и тот замолкает.

— Хотя бы просто похоронить мы его должны, — примирительно замечает Кисе. — По крайней мере… мы знаем, что его не мучают.

Аомине морщится, словно его ударили, подходит, взваливает на плечо пакет с трупом.

— Аомине-кун, постой, — догоняет его Куроко. — Что вы собираетесь делать? После того, как похороните Акаши-куна?

Аомине не оборачивается, к тому же между ними становится Кисе, вымученно улыбается.

— Ничего не будем делать. Мы уже привыкли к Дыре. До Акаши мы жили в похожей помойке, только в мире магов, так что… Заходи в гости, как будет выходной.

Кисе убегает вслед за напарником, не пытаясь помочь — только следит, чтобы Куроко не шел за ними. А он стоит как учуявшая след собака, чувствуя ложь. И в тот момент, когда он собирается бежать за ними, Кагами кладет руку на его плечо. Не сжимает и не останавливает, жест этот мягкий, но он как цепь удерживает Куроко на месте. Им не будет от Куроко пользы, он не собирается выворачивать людей наизнанку даже из мести за Акаши.

Когда Куроко оборачивается, он понимает по лицу Кагами, что значит это прикосновение. Это не попытка удержать, это знак поддержки, и если Куроко последует за своими друзьями, то и Кагами отправится с ним. Он будет воевать в битве магов против магов, потому что это выбор Куроко. А он хочет быть рядом с ним.

Но Куроко никуда не уходит. Возможно, стоит хотя бы раз в жизни прислушаться к словам Акаши и жить так, как хочется. Куроко поворачивается к Кагами, и тот все понимает.

— Знаешь… я там столько очков заработал, что нам хватит на новую плиту. Неплохо, да?

— Да, старая все хуже и хуже работает, — кивает Куроко, окончательно обрывая нити между собой и прошлым.


End file.
